Catch the raindrops
by Puppet-Dancer
Summary: he said..The amount of raindrops i catch is how much i care for you.. and the raindrops i couldn't catch is how much i love you! one shot fic! Natsume and Mikan


**Gakuen Alice**

**Catch the raindrops**

**By:**

**Laurasia MoonShadow**

**Summary: Raindrops fell down on her palms, and counts each droplet that fell on it, while he watched her do that and eventually joined her. All was for fun until he said this… "_The raindrops you catch is how much I care for you and the raindrops you didn't catch is how many I love you." One shot (Mikan and Natsume)_**

Mikan and Natsume were trapped at Central town late at night and under a bad weather. It was raining real hard and the wind was strong, strong enough that it made the signpost at the bus station fell on the slippery grounds.

"Will the rain ever stop? I need to go back to the dormitory! I need Hotaru to help me with the homework! I am hungry! I am thirsty! I want to go back!" Mikan exclaimed, looking at the empty street and no sign yet of the bus. She looked at Natsume, who was sitting on the bench looking at her with an awkward look.

"Will you pipe your blabbering little girl!" Natsume rolled his dark dull eyes.

Mikan's veins on her temple twitched, she walked up to Natsume and glared at him. Natsume glared back and stood up from his sitting position.

"It's all your fault!" Natsume spat, walking to another bench and sat down again, looking at the raindrops falling from the shed's roof.

"My fault! You asked me to go to central town!" Mikan protested and sat down on the bench; Natsume was sited a while ago.

"If you weren't too long at that candy shop we could have reach the bus on time!" Natsume replied, a bit tensed and angry.

"Sorry! But you ask me to come on the first place!" Mikan exclaimed back, placing her hands on her waist and sticks out her tongue to the Hyuuga prodigy.

"But you're my slave!" Natsume answered back, not wanting to lose to the brunette.

"Since when?" Mikan asked, standing up from the bench and walking up to Natsume. "If you're going to say the slave thing back from the fair, it's done!" Mikan exclaimed and looked straight to Natsume's dull like eyes.

"You didn't tell me the exact date and time that you will stop being my slave!" Natsume won, Mikan growled.

"Fine!" she sat down beside him. "And now I am officially retiring to be your slave!" she said and tried to catch the raindrops falling from the shed's roof.

"Why are you making your own decisions? I should decide when you would stop! I am your master and you're my slave!" he said. Mikan's eyes narrowed, she had enough. She stood up and started to run from the shed to the pouring rain.

"Where are you going little girl?" Natsume asked, feeling a bit concern. He stood up and followed Mikan, who ignored him and started running away and heading back to the Academy. "Hey! It's a long way to the Academy! We should just wait for the bus to arrive!" Natsume shouted to Mikan, who was a long way from him.

"Leave me alone! I can handle myself pretty well thank you!" she looked at Natsume, who now looks quite exhausted. First she ignored him but then she began to worry. She stopped on her tracks and turned back to Natsume.

He was looking pale and he looked like he's going to pass out. Mikan was now beside him, trying to help him walk, but he refused her offer.

"Natsume? Are you alright?" she asked concern. She saw him sweating, but he didn't even stop.

"Hey! Will you stop for a while!" she exclaimed, trying to catch up with him. "Slow down will you!" she added.

"Why should I? You were the one who wants to go back to the Academy!" he replied and looked at her with pale looking eyes. Mikan worries, how many times she asked him to stop, he won't listen. So she grabbed his left arm and pulled him to her. Natsume stopped and looked at her with a death-glaring look.

"Let me go! I need to go back to the Academy! You want it right?" he asked, pulling his arm from her tight grip.

"Yeah! I want to go back, but not with your condition!" she said, her bangs already damped and hiding the sad and concern expression of her auburn eyes. She then suddenly grabbed his other arm again and gripped it tighter.

"Hey! Let me go! Or else I'll burn you!' he threatened.

Mikan even tightens her grip and Natsume began to be pissed off. "Mikan, let me go! I don't want to hurt you! Why do you want to stop, you're the one who's in a hurry to go back!" he exclaimed, his voice hoarse and angry. Mikan looked at him with teary eyes.

"Why won't you listen? I am just worried about you! Can't you see I am worried of you!" she fell down on the wet floor, crying her heart out, with her hands on her wet damped face. "You're such a Baka, Natsume!" she shouted.

Natsume's eyes widened and it changed from a fiery look to a calm and guilty look. He knelt down in front of her and looked deeply to her brown colored eyes. Mikan sniffed.

He sighed and then he started to catch raindrops by his two already soaked hands. Mikan looked at him with a confused look. She then started to giggle.

"What are you doing?" she smiled and wiped her tears with her soak hands.

"What do you think I am doing? Trying to catch raindrops of course!" he then started to count the raindrops he caught with his hands. "Join me!" he said.

Mikan shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I'll look silly!" she sighed.

"Come on! There's nobody else here!" he grabbed her small hands with his and he helped her catch her own raindrops. "Hey! This is fun!" she smiled.

Natsume looked at her and a small smiled tucked on his lips. Mikan didn't saw it. She was busy catching raindrops.

"Count how many raindrops you catch!" Natsume ordered. Mikan growled. "Of course a little! It's a little hard you know!" she replied, rolling her eyes and smiled to tease him.

"Do you know that the amount of raindrops I catch is how much I care for you…" he said, which made Mikan stopped and looked at him with widened eyes. She was blushing light pink. "And the raindrops you couldn't catch?" she asked curiously.

"Is how much I Love you" he said and stood up, walking away from a thunder struck Mikan. The brunette stood up too and followed him.

"What did you say?' she asked, catching up with him.

"Nothing you deaf girl!" Natsume replied, smirking. "I will not repeat it twice!" he teased.

"Come on!" Mikan protested. "Tell me!" she shouted.

"No way!"

"Come on Natsume!"

While the two were exchanging weird looks, the bus finally came and inside it and riding it were Hotaru and Ruka. The two friends were just worried of what or where they have done or been. The bus stopped in front of Mikan and Natsume, who were still exchanging weird looks and cursing words.

"Come on Natsume! Repeat it! I want to hear it again!" Mikan exclaimed, trying to chase the fire user. Natsume just glared at her.

"I said I won't repeat it! You stubborn little girl!" he teased.

"Oh Natsume!"

"I said no!"

"Why?"

"Cause I said so, darn girl!"

_This is what catching a raindrop is all about. The ones you catch is how much you cared for that person and how much you couldn't catch is how much you love the person, that's why it's hard to catch. You cannot tell it, cause you're afraid to catch it. That's what true love is!_

**Please Read and Review! Hope you like it! So hit that submit button at the left side at the bottom and give me your comments! Thank you! **

**-Laurasia MoonShadow**


End file.
